The present invention relates to a digital wave observation apparatus and, more particularly, to a digital wave observation apparatus having a plurality of channels, wherein independent delay values of the respective channels can be simultaneously given, and at the same time the independent delay values can be simultaneously varied so as to translate the waves of the respective channels on a display screen along the time base.
A conventional digital wave observation apparatus, especially a digital oscilloscope with at least two channels, does not have a delay setting function in units of channels but only have a single common delay function or a completely independent channel delay function without a delay value varying function common in all channels.
In the conventional digital oscilloscope of the former type, delay differences between the channels cannot vary, and waves of the channels cannot be compared. In the conventional digital oscilloscope of the latter type, a delay value common in all channels cannot be set while relative delay differences between the channels are kept unchanged. A desired delay value is set channel by channel, and absolute delay is given to all channels. As a result, the relative delay differences between the channels tend to vary, thus resulting in inaccurate observation.